Sebuah Perasaan
by 258Cornelia-Ookami
Summary: Apakah takdir akan mempersatukan mereka, atau malah sebaliknya? Apakah Ichigo akan menyia-nyiakan perjuangannya atau akan terus berjuang untuk mendapatkan hati Toshiro. Lalu bagaimana perasaan Toshiro terhadap Ichigo, apakah dia akan membalas cinta Ichigo atau malah menjauhinya? Chapter 3 update, Sebuah Perasaan.
1. Air Mata

**Disclamer : Tite Kubo**

 **Warning : AU, OOc, gaje, yaoi, IchiHitsu, dll..**

 **Sebuah Perasaan**

* * *

Normal Pov

"Dasar duren rasa jeruk!"

"Kau sendiri si kuntet berambut seperti kakek-kakek!"

"Apa katamu? Coba bilang sekali lagi stroberi!"

"Ku bilang kuntet seperti kakek-kakek dan aku ini bukan storberi kakek sihir!"

Seperti itu lha ke adaan kelas XI-B, jika ke dua orang ini bertemu, pasti selalu saja terdengar suara aduan mulut dari mereka. Biasanya Ichigo lha yang memulai duluan. Awalnya itu semua di mulai ketika Ichigo satu kelas dengan Toshiro, ketika sudah beberapa bulan mereka menjadi teman satu kelas, Ichigo mulai memanggil Toshiro dengan berbagai macam julukan. Toshiro hanya bisa bersabar ketika ia disebut dengan berbagai macam julukan dari Ichigo, tapi tentu saja'kan manusia itu memiliki batas kesabaran? Hingga akhirnya Toshiro selalu membalas semua julukan dari Ichigo sampai sekarang.

"Ya ampun, pagi-pagi begini kalian sudah bertengkar, pagi hari yang tenang ini berubah menjadi pagi yang ricuh karena teriakan kalian." Ucap Renji sambil memasuki kelas.

"Tapi dia yang memulai semua ini!" Toshiro menunjuk hidung Ichigo, orang yang ditunjuk tak menerimanya.

"Ha...? Bukannya kau yang tadi mulai duluan!" Ichigo berusaha membela dirinya.

"Hei, jelas-jelas kau yang memulainya duluan duren!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Tadi pagi kau yang memulainya ketika aku baru saja memasuki kelas!"

"STOP...!" Renji melerai ke dua orang itu yang sepertinya akan mulai beradu fisik jika tak dihentikan. "Jika kalian ingin ribut, lebih baik dilapangan sana! Di kelas kalian hanya membuat berisik!"

Ichigo dan Toshiro segera kembali ke bangku mereka masing-masing yang bersebelahan sambil mengirimkan deathglare ke satu sama lain. Renji hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku temannya. Suasana kelas kembali menjadi hening, itu karena masih belum ada murid yang datang kecuali mereka bertiga karena saat itu masih pagi. Untuk mencair'kan suasana, Renji mencari sebuah topik untuk dibicarakan.

"H-Hei, kalau tak salah hari ini ada test matematika'kan, kalian sudah belajar?"

"Hn...? Test matematika ya..? Liat saja, si duren itu akan aku kalah'kan." Ejek Toshiro, ia segera mengambil buku matematikanya dari dalam tas dan mulai mengerjakan beberapa latihan soal.

"Mimpimu terlalu tinggi, 'bocah'." Ichigo menekankan ucapan terakhirnya. Ichigo juga tak mau kalah, ia segera mengeluarkan buku soal matematika dan mengerjakan latihan-latihan soal yang sulit.

"Ya ampun, dalam pelajaran'pun mereka masih tetap bertengkar." batin Renji.

"Hoi, bocah, kau pasti tak akan bisa mengerjakan saol-soal itu." Toshiro segera menoleh ke arah Ichigo dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ha..? Kau pikir kau lebih hebat, stroberi busuk." Seringai Toshiro.

"Bagaimana jika kita taruhan, jika nilaiku lebih tinggi darimu, kau harus mengaku kalah dan mengucapkan ke seluruh kelas bahwa "aku ini tidak ada apa-apanya di banding Kurosaki Ichigo." dan jika aku yang kalah, aku akan berhenti menghinamu. Bagaimana?"

"Baik'lah aku setuju dengan taruhan itu."

Tentu saja taruhan ini mempertaruhkan harga diri, tapi Toshiro sudah yakin dapat mengalahkan Ichigo.

* * *

Byakuya segera memasuki kelas XI-B dengan membawa hasil test matematika kemarin, ke adaan kelas menegang.

"Ehem..." Byakuya berdehem, suasana semakin menegang ketika Byakuya membuka sebuah amplop yang berisi hasil test. Ichigo dan Toshiro saling menatap dengan tajam satu sama lain. "Saya sedikit kecewa dengan hasil test kali ini, banyak anak-anak yang nilainya belum mencapai maximal. Saya hanya akan membacakan hasilnya karena ada kelas lain yang belum mengikuti ulangan."

"Pak, jangan dibacakan hasilnya, kumohon." Batin semua murid, kecuali Ichigo dan Toshiro.

"Baiklah, Matsumoto Rangiku dengan nilai 75, tepatnya pas kkm."

"Yes~ pas kkm, gk remed!" batin Rangiku dengan senang.

"Selanjutnya, Madarame Ikkaku." Ikkaku yang mendengar namanya disebut, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. "Kau harus lebih banyak belajar, nilaimu sangat jauh dari kkm, 24." satu kelas segera tertawa ketika mendengar nilai Ikkaku.

"Urusai!" teriak Ikkaku dengan kesal.

"Abarai Renji, nilaimu meningkat dari materi yang sebelumnya, kau mendapat nilai 85, selamat." Renji segera berdiri dari bangkunya karena senang dan memukul udara dengan tangan yang mengepal karena senang.

"Dasar sinting." batin satu kelas, kecuali Toshiro dan Ichigo.

"Ayasegawa Yumichika, selamat, nilaimu cukup memuaskan, kau mendapat 84." Yumichika lalu mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Karena belajar dapat membuatku semakin cantik."

"Dasar banci." batin satu kelas.

"Lalu nilai tertinggi dari kelas ini." Seluruh kelas menjadi semakin tegang, , semua mata tertuju kepada Toshiro dan Ichigo, Ichigo dan Toshiro tak mempedulikan semua murid memerhatikan mereka dan hanya saling memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Kurosaki Ichigo dengan nilai 98 di peringkat pertama dan Hitsugaya Toshiro dengan nilain 97 di peringkat kedua."

Mendengar itu Hitsugaya langsung shock, tubuhnya serasa membeku, Ichigo melirik ke arah Toshiro dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Jangan lupakan taruhan itu." bisik Ichigo.

* * *

Jam istirahat berbunyi, dan Byakuya segera pergi meninggalkan kelas XI-B, semua murid berhamburan keluar kelas. Ketika kelas sudah mulai sepi dan hanya tersisa beberapa murit, Ichigo segera berdiri dari bangkunya dan mendekati Toshiro.

"Cepat ucapkan." Ichigo menyeringai.

"B-Baiklah." Toshiro berdiri dari bangkunya. Toshiro mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "K-Kurosaki Ichigo itu lebih hebat dari pada aku!" teriak Toshiro. Toshiro segera menjadi pusat perhatian anak-anak yang masih tersisa di kelas itu.

"Ahahahaha!" Ichigo tertawa lepas. Toshiro menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam menahan malu. "Tadi itu lucu sekali Toshiro!" Ichigo tak bisa berhenti tertawa, ia memegang perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa.

"Tes, tes." suara air yang berjatuhan ke lantai membuat Ichigo berhenti tertawa.

"Eh, T-Toshiro?" Ichigo melihat pria yang berada di depannya menangi dengan menundukan kepalanya. "A-Aku hanya..." Ichigo mencoba meraih pipi Toshiro untuk menghapus air matanya, namun di tepis oleh Toshiro.

"Kau itu adalah manusia paling terkutuk yang pernahku temui, Kurosaki." Toshiro segera berlari ke luar kelas.

Ichigo tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa, tubuhnya seperti membeku. "A-Apa yang telahku lakukan..?" ucap Ichigo shock.

* * *

 **TBC**

Cornelia : TBC, apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya..?

Toshiro : Ichigo bunuh diri *masih nangis*

Cornelia : Kalo kayak gitu, nanti ceritanya tamat dong *sweatdroup* udah jangan nangis.. *puk-puk Toshiro*

Toshiro : Gw maunya si Ichigo mati! *emosi* mana mungkin gw yang pinter ini dikalahin dia!

Cornelia : Orang yang terlihat bodoh itu dalamnya belum tentu seperti penampilannya... *stil puk2 Toshiro* Tosh, lu yang nutup ya...

Toshiro : Lha, kok gw?!

Cornelia : *hilang*

Toshiro : ... terpaksa gw yang nutup, ok semua, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan RnR ya, dan tunggu kelanjutan chapter selanjutnnya... *senyum manis*

Cornelia : *foto Toshiro pas lagi senyum* dapet foto yang menarik, nurufufufu... *smirk*


	2. Maaf

**D** **isclamer : Tite Kubo**

 **Warning : Au, OOC, Gaje, yaoi, IchiHitsu,** **typo,** **dll..**

 **Sebuah Perasaan**

 **(** **Author Note : Mungkin gw akan lama atau jarang update, dikarenakan Ms. Word ikut kehapus pas di reset. Jadinya buat nulis Ffn harus pake Ms. Word di hp dan layar hp gw juga kebetulan kecil, jadi susah ngetiknya dan kadang typo, jadi maaf atas keterlambatan gw untuk update Ffn sebuah perasaan ini *membungkuk minta maaf.)**

* * *

"Kau itu adalah manusia paling terkutuk yang pernahku temui, Kurosaki." Toshiro segera berlari ke luar kelas.

Ichigo tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa, tubuhnya seperti membeku. "A-Apa yang telahku lakukan..?" ucap Ichigo shock.

* * *

 **-Normal Pov-**

"Kau itu benar-benar payah Ichigo, kau bisa-bisanya membuat Hitsugaya menangis, kau bisa-bisa diterjang oleh fansnya karena membuatnya menangis." Renji menyenderkan tubuhnya ke tempat pembatas atap sekolah.

"Mana aku tau kalau dia akan menangis seperti itu." Ichigo menundukan kepalanya.

"Ha... kau pasti tak tau cara pendekatan yang benar'kan?"

"A-Apa pendekatan? Maksudmu dengan si cebol itu?" Renji menganggukan kepalanya. "Untuk apa aku melakukannya?!"

"Ya, habisnya aku mendengar gosip itu dari Rangiku-san, dia bilang bahwa kau selalu beradu mulut dengan Hitsugaya karena kau menyukainya. "Seorang lelaki yang mencintai seseorang secara diam-diam pasti akan mencari perhatian gadis yang dia sukai dengan cara selalu mencari perhatiannya dengan berbagai cara." Itu yang dikatakan olehnya."

"Kau pikir Toshiro itu gadis? Dia itu pria! PRIA!" Ichigo meneriakan tepat di telinga Renji membuat telinganya berdengung.

"Tapi bisa saja'kan, waktu itu kau kan mengira dia perempuan saat pertama hari sekolah." ucap Renji sambil mengorek-ngorek(?) kupingnya yang terasa mendengung. Ichigo tertegun.

 **-Flashback 1** **Tahun yang Lalu-**

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas barunya. Tak ada siapapun di kelas itu kecuali seorang yang tak asing baginya karena rambut merahnya yang mencolok.

"Yo, Ichigo! Rupanya kita satu sekolah ya!" teriak Renji.

"Renji? Jadi kita satu sekolah? Kenapa aku harus satu sekolah lagi dengan si babon ini?"

"Sialan kau stroberi."

Ichigo memilih tempat duduk didepan Renji. Lalu mereka memulai berbincang-bincang. Ketika mereka sedang asik mengobrol, terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Kedua mata mereka langsung tertuju ke arah seorang yang baru saja datang. Mata Ichigo tak dapat berhenti memerhatikan anak itu. Rambutnya yang bersurai putih, sepasang mata berwarna emerald, tubuhnya yang mungil.

"R-Renji, kau kenal anak perempuan itu?"

"Ha...? Perempuan? Perempuan mana?" Renji mencari perempuan yang dimaksud Ichigo.

"Yang itu." Ichigo menunjuk anak itu. Renji terbelak.

"P-Perempuan? Ichigo, kau itu gila atau buta, jelas jelas dia itu laki-laki. Liat saja, ia menggunakan celana."

"Ehem." Anak itu berdehem cukup kencang, merasa sangat risih karena sedang digosipkan oleh Renji dan Ichigo. Ia segera berjalan ke arah meja di dekat jendela dan itu tepat di sebelah Ichigo. Ia menatap ke arah luar jendela sambil menopang dagunya.

Ichigo memberanikan dirinya untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. "Na-Namaku Kurosaki Ichigo, ka-kalau kau?" tanya Ichigo dengan gemetar.

"Hn.. Hitsugaya Toshiro." Ucapnya dengan nada jutek.

"Lalu, Toshiro kau dulunya di SMP mana?"

"Panggil aku Hitsugaya dan apa itu penting untuk mu?"

"T-Tidak sih." Ichigo mulai merasa canggung. Lalu suasana kelas itu kembali hening.

 **-Flashback End-**

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Renji.

"Entahlah, lebih baik sekarang kembali kekelas dulu, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai."

Ichigo perlahan memasuki kelas, ke dua matanya tertuju ke arah Toshiro. Ia ingin meminta maaf kepada Toshiro atas sikapnya tadi. Dengan langkah yang berat, Ichigo berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Toshiro, menyadari itu, Toshiro segera berdiri dan berjalan melewati Ichigo. Cepat-cepat Ichigo menahan tangan Toshiro.

"Oi, apaan sih? Lepasin gk?!" gertak Toshiro, tapi Ichigo tak melepas tangan Toshiro.

"Maaf." Kedua mata Toshiro terbelak. Ichigo hanya menundukan kepalanya karena menyesal.

"A-Apa maksudmu..?" tanya Toshiro gelagapan.

"Maaf soal yang tadi, tadi memang aku agak kelewatan."

"O-Oke, akanku maaf'kan, tapi bisa tolong lepasin tanganku?"

"Ups." Ichigo segera melepas pegangangannya. "Sori."

"Cieee...!" teriak satu kelas. Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, mereka sudah menjadi pusat perhatian satu kelas sejak tadi.

"Kyaa... Hitsugaya, Kurosaki, kapan jadiaannya nih?" teriak salah satu murid perempuan yang seorang fujoshi.

"Kurosaki, PJ-nya jangan lupa ya!" teriak Matsumoto.

Renji menepuk bahu sahabatnya. "Selamat ya Ichigo, akhirnya kau berhasil."

Tiba-tiba suhu udara dikelas itu menurun drastis. Sebagian kelas sudah mulai membeku. "Apa maksud kalian semua, ha..?" tanya Toshiro dengan nada dingin.

"Ting-Tong!"

"Ah.. S-Sudah bel, sebaiknya aku mempersiapkan buku pelajaran selanjutnya." ucap Matsumoto yang segera mengeluarkan buku pelajaran selanjutnya.

"A-Aku juga!"

"Be-Begitu juga aku!" Renji segera kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Suhu udara di kelas kembali menjadi normal. Ichigo melirik Toshiro yang mulai tenang.

"Apa liat-liat?" ucap Toshiro dengan jutek.

"T-Tidak pa-pa kok." Ichigo langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan dihiasi senyuman.

 **TBC**

Cornelia : Huweee... kayaknya kali ini pendek ceritanya TwT)

Toshiro : Kenapa gw selalu sial kalo deket sama Kurosaki? -)

Cornelia : Itu nasibmu Toshiro, nanti juga'kan gk sial lagi kalo udah jadian

Toshiro : What...?! Jadian!? Sama si duren busuk itu?!

Cornelia : Maybe –w–)

Toshiro : Grrr... ogah gw!

Cornelia : Baca RnR aja yuk...

Ichigo : *muncul tiba-tiba* Dari Kitsune 857, eh buset... gw disantet *shock*

Cornelia : *lebih shock* Gyaa... jangan santet si Ichigo, gak ada pemain pengganti..!

Toshiro : Bagus...! Santet aja si duren busuk itu!

Cornelia : Toshiro, gk ada pemain pengganti buat Ichigo, masa digantiin Hisagi?! Hisagi udah punya Tatsuya!

Hisagi+Tatsuya : *muncul tiba-tiba* Sejak kapan gw mau ama dia?! *saling tunjuk*

Hisa, Tatsu, Toshiro, Ichi, Cornelia : *terjadi kericuhan*

Renji : *baca RnR yang lain* dari kenHamasaki, tuh'kan ada yang setuju lagi hubungan lu ama Hitsugaya, Ichigo

Ichigo+Toshiro : Ogah! *kembali terjadi kericuhan*

Dark Toshiro : Mending gw aja yang balas RnR terahir... dari Munraito Yami, kenapa si Ichigo yang menang? Soalnya pas si Toshiro ulangan, gw buat si Toshiro gk konsentrasi dan itu juga karena gw... akhahahaha..! *tawa jahat*

Toshiro : Jadi itu semua gara-gara lu?! Mending lu mati aja! *nodongin Hyourinmaru*

D. Toshiro : Ha! Gw gk takut! *nodong balik*

*terjadi perang dunia ke-III*

Cornelia : *berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari perang* Studio(?) gw! *panik*

Ichigo : Oi bakAuthor, ini ada Review baru, gw bacain ya. Dari Himetsukikirara-mizukimaru. Ini udh lanjut kok, dan apa maksudnya bendera IchiHitsu itu?!

Cornelia : *lempar sendal swa**** ke Ichigo* Masalah kalo ngibarin bendera IchiHitsu?! *ikut ngibarin bendera tulisan IchiHitsu* Jangan lupa RnRnya ya..!

Spoiler chapter selanjutnya :

"Tak mungkin, tak mungkin'kan Toshiro menyukai anak baru itu?" Ichigo menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas di atap, wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

"Hoi Ichigo, kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?" tanya Renji, ia melipatkan ke dua tangannya. "Lalu, jika itu benar kau akan menyerah, begitu maksudmu?!"

"Tapi mereka berdua terlihat dekat! Toshiro juga tadi tak menghiraukan'ku sama sekali saat aku memanggilnya ketika anak baru itu datang!" suara Ichigo meninggi.

Renji menarik kerah baju Ichigo dengan kesal. "Sadar Ichigo! Kau masih mempunya kesempatan, kita belum tau apa hubungan dia dengan Hitsugaya'kan! Jangan cepat-cepat mengambil sebuah kesimpulan!" Ichigo hanya menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Lalu, bagaimana jika itu benar?" Guman Ichigo.

Cornelia : *tepuk tangan(?)* End Spoiler... Sekali lagi, jangan lupa tinggalkan RnR.. *digebukin readers gara-gara ngasih spoiler*


	3. Siapa Dia?

**Disclamer : Tite Kubo**

 **Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Gaje, Shounen Ai, IchiHitsu, dll..**

 **Sebuah Perasaan**

* * *

-_Normal POV_-

"O-Oke, akanku maaf'kan." Ichigo kembali mengingat peristiwa kemarin, entah kenapa dia terus mengingat kejadian itu. "Baru pertama kali ini aku menggenggam tangan Toshiro. Suhu tubuhnya memang dingin ya." Ichigo tersenyum-senyum sendiri hingga ia tidak sadar kalau di depannya sudah ada Renji.

"Pagi Ichigo!" sapa Renji dengan semangat, Ichigo langung tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Oh, Renji, pagi."

"Kau itu, pagi-pagi sudah melamun. Memikirkkan soal yang kemarin ya? Cie.. yang baru baikan." ejek Renji.

"U-urusai!" mendadak wajah Ichigo memerah. "Lagipula kau kenapa kesini?!"

"Untuk apa aku kesini? Aku kan duduk tepat didepanmu, bodoh! Jadi wajarlah aku disini." Ichigo terdiam mendengar jawaban Renji. "Daripada itu, kau sudah dengar belum, katanya kelas kita kedatangan anak baru."

"Anak baru? Lalu apa urusannnya denganku?" ucap Ichigo cuek.

"Oh iya, kau kan sudah punya Hitsugaya, jadinya tidak peduli."

"Apa sebut-sebut namaku?" ucap Toshiro dingin.

"A-A.. tidak ada kok, hehehe." jawab Renji gelagapan. Toshiro hanya mendengus sebagai jawaban dan segera duduk di bangkunya yang berada di sebelah Ichigo. "Se-sepertinya dia sedang badmood." bisik Renji ke Ichigo.

"Biarkan saja, aku ingin tidur, bangunkan aku jika Nanao-sensei sudah datang." Ichigo melipat tangannya di atas meja untuk dijadikan bantal (?).

* * *

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Kamu yang di luar, silahkan masuk." ucap Nanao-sensei. Pintu segera dibuka dan seorang gadis berambut hitam dengan cepol di rambutnya memasuki kelas. "Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." ucap Nanao-sensei ramah.

"Ha-Halo, namaku Hinamori Momo, salam kenal. Se-Semoga kita bisa berteman baik." ucap Momo lalu membungkukan badannya.

"Hi-Hinamori?!" teriak Toshiro, tanpa sadar ia berdiri dari duduknya. Ichigo yang tertidur di sebelahnya terbangun.

"Uhk.. ada apasih?" Ichigo segera menoleh ke arah Toshiro dengan muka setengah sadar. Ichigo langsung tersadar penuh ketika melihat ekspresi Toshiro yang terlihat berbeda dari ekspresi yang biasa ia tunjukan. "Apa-apaan ekspresinya itu?" batin Ichigo.

"Eh, Hinamori dan Hitsugaya sudah saling kenal? Kalau begitu Hitsugaya, nanti saat jam istirahat, tolong kau antarkan Hinamori berkeliling sekolah ya dan juga beritahu soal aturan di sekolah ini."

"Ba-Baik."

"Hinamori, kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong yang ada di belakang Hitsugaya."

"Ha'i, terima kasih Sensei." Momo segera berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan memulai pelajaran, buka buku Fisika kalian hal 102." Semua murid segera membuka halaman yang diminta, kecuali Ichigo, dikepalanya masih terus bertanya-tanya siapa sebenarnya gadis itu.

* * *

Jam Istirahat, diatap sekolah.

"Sebenarnya, siapa gadis itu?" tanya Ichigo.

"Maksudmu Hinamori? Entahlah." jawab Renji. "Lagipula, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Kau tadi tak lihat ekspresi Toshiro? Ekspresinya terlihat senang ketika melihat anak baru itu!"

"Senang? Sepertinya dia Cuma terkejut. Mungkin saja mereka berdua cuman teman masa kecil dan sekarang mereka baru bertemu lagi."

"Te-Teman masa kecil. Tunggu, bagaimana kalau mereka teman masa kecil dan mereka sudah saling menyukai?"

"Kau sudah gila ya?" wajah Renji berubah jadi horror.

"Tak mungkin, tak mungkin'kan Toshiro menyukai anak baru itu?" Ichigo menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pagar pembatas di atap, wajahnya terlihat frustasi.

"Ichigo, kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu?" tanya Renji, ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Lalu, jika pikiranmu itu benar, kau akan menyerah? Begitu maksudmu?!"

"Ta-Tapi, jika mereka saling menyukai, apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Kau pikir aku mau jadi orang ketiga?!" jawab Ichigo dengan suara yang meninggi. Renji sudah tidak bisa menahan kekesalannya, ia segera menarik kerah kemeja Ichigo.

"Sadar Ichigo! Kita belum tau hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya, kau jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri!" Renji melepas kerah Ichigo.

"Ta-Tapi, jika kesimpulanku benar, aku... aku pasti tidak bisa menerimanya." Ichigo menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak tanya ke Toshiro saja?"

"Ta-"

"Ting-Tong." Bel masuk istirahat memotong ucapan Ichigo.

"Gawat, sudah bel, habis ini pelajaran musik Aizen-sensei kan? Ayo Ichigo, kalau kita telat, kita bisa dibunuh olehnya." Renji segera berlari disusul Ichigo.

* * *

"Ichigo, ayo pulang." ajak Renji. Ichigo hanya mengangguk lesu sambil membereskan buku-bukunya. Dilorong mereka berdua hanya diam. Hanya suara siswa-siswi yang saling mengobrol. "Kau tak ingin menanyakan soal hubungan mereka?" tanya Renji membuka percakapan.

"Tidak, aku tidak siap dengan jawabannya."

"Bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menanyakannya besok?" Ichigo hanya terdiam mendengar tawaran Renji.

"Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang ketinggalan, Renji kau duluan saja, aku ingin kembali kekelas untuk mengambil barangku yang tertinggal." ucap Ichigo sambil berlari kembali menuju kelas.

"O-Oke, aku tunggu di depan gerbang ya!" ucap Renji sedikit berteriak.

* * *

-_Ichigo POV_-

Sial, kenapa buku Fisika'ku harus tertinggal dikelas sih? Padahal besok ada ulangan Fisika. Pasti ini karena aku terlalu memikirkan soal Toshiro dan gadis itu. Karena terlalu memikirkan hal itu, tanpa sadar aku sudah sampai didepan kelas. Aku segera membuka pintu kelas dan entah kenapa tubuhku terasa kaku. Toshiro dan gadis itu... berciuman? Aku menutup kembali pintu kelasku. Tadi itu bohongkan? Tak mungkin mereka berciuman.

"Srek!" pintu kelasku dibuka dan aku bisa melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu berekspresi dingin ketika didekatku.

"Kurosaki, kukira kau sudah pulang. Ini buku fisikamu, tadiku lihat tertinggal di laci mejamu." benarkan? Ketika didekatku ekspresinya dingin. Aku segera mengambil buku fisikaku.

"Te-Terima kasih." kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini. "Aku pulang dulu ya." aku segera berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua. Aku sudah tak tahan. Mungkin akan lebih baik kalau aku merelakan Toshiro saja kan? Ya, mulai besok, aku tidak akan mengganggu dia lagi. Ya, tidak akan pernah.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Shiro, apa kau mengerti cara mengerjakan no. Sembilan belas?" tanya Momo sambil menunjuk no. Sembilan belas.

"Berhenti memanggilku Shiro, ini kerjakan dengan rumus ini."

"Hm, oke." Momo segera mengerjakannya dengan rumus yang diberitahu Toshiro. Sambil menunggu Momo mengerjakan latihan soal untuk ulangan Fisika besok, Toshiro memerhatikan keluar jendela.

"Nah, sudah selesai semua, Shiro, ayo pulang." Toshiro tak meresepon sama sekali. "Shiro, jangan melamun." Momo mengguncang bahu Toshiro pelan.

"Ah, maaf, aku melamun."

"Me-mereka ciuman?" pikir Ichigo yang saat itu melihat posisi Toshiro dan Momo terlihat seperti orang ciuman dari belakang. Karena Shock, Ichigo segera menutup pintu kelas.

"Ayo pulang Hinamori." Momo mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai balasan. Toshiro menoleh ke arah meja Kurosaki. Dia melihat sebuah buku yang tertinggal di kolong mejanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Toshiro mengambilnya. "Buku catatan Fisika? Si bodoh itu kenapa meninggalkan catatannya? Padahal besok ada ulangan Fisika. Dasar bodoh." tanpa sadar Toshiro tersenyum tipis.

"Shiro, kau kenapa?" tanya Momo yang melihat Toshiro yang sedikit aneh.

"Eh, tidak pa-pa, ayo pulang."

* * *

Cornelia : *ngumpet + keringet dingin*

Toshiro : Ngapain lu ngumpet?

Cornelia : Eh, itu, soalnya, e...

Tatsuya : Dia ngumpet gara-gara udah setahun gk update taichou

Toshiro : Cih, ngapain di update cerita kayak gini sih? *kesel* Paling juga udah pada lupa soal cerita ini

Cornelia : Teganya! *shock*

Tatsuya : Mari baca Review *wajah datar* dari Kitsune857 *keringet dingin, lirik author* Thor, lu baik-baik aja?

Cornelia : Eh, kenapa? Gua baik-baik aja kok, tumben lu perhatian Tatsu ^^)

Tatsuya : Eh.. um.. oke. *lirik Ichi sama Hitsu, shock* lah kenapa lu berdua jadi keiket gini?!

Ichigo : Kagak tau, dan kenapa juga gua harus ke iket sama cebol ini!

Toshiro : Miyuzaki! Lepasin iketannya! Ogah gua ke iket sama si duren ini!

Tatsuya : O-Oke taichou *lepasin iketan* ehem... untuk para readers yang setia membaca cerita ini, terima kasih dan juga author mau minta maaf kalo ceritanya gaje, soalnya authornya udah agak lupa sama konsep cerita awalnya. Tapi tenang aja kok, pasti ceritanya lanjut, pasti... ah ya, jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan RnR *agak kikuk*


End file.
